


Instrument

by Snowgrouse



Category: A Woman's Face (1941)
Genre: Abuse, Darkfic, F/M, Horror, Missing Scene, Non-Consensual, Rape, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowgrouse/pseuds/Snowgrouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torsten has only just begun to take Anna as Lars-Erik emerges from the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instrument

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene. What happened after the scene where it's implied Torsten has sex with Anna while Lars-Erik is still in the bathroom right next to them.

Torsten has only just begun to take Anna as Lars-Erik emerges from the bathroom.

Torsten notices him and pulls out of her, his cock a dark, angry red, gleaming. He chuckles, a chuckle dark, terrifying.

He steps aside a little and asks: "Do you want to have a look?"

And only now, Anna notices the child is there. She is horrified, her eyes flying wide from shock, but Torsten just smiles at her. And she knows that if she started to scream now, it would make all hell break loose: they would find out about her and Torsten, would find out about the whole sordid plan, and she thinks quickly, thinks. No. No. Better to contain this hell, this private hell, and she swallows all her hatred and her disgust.

And now, Lars-Erik is running a tiny, shaking hand through the wet bush of her pubic hair, and she shudders in revulsion.

Torsten just _looks_ at her, that awful, awful look he had given her over the ultraviolet lamp, his gleaming lips curving in a cruel mockery of a smile.

"Try her on the inside. It's all nice and warm," he says, with the enthusiastic voice one uses when teaching a child something new and amazing. He parts her labia and gestures to Lars-Erik. "Push a finger inside of her; go on."

She closes her eyes, nauseous, jerking as Lars-Erik, quiet, awed, does as he is told. His finger is so small she can barely feel it enter her, yet--Torsten is raping her. Torsten is raping her, with a child as his instrument--

"There we are," Torsten purrs. "Now imagine that around your wee-wee. When you grow up, it'll get all big and hard like this, and it feels really good when you push it inside a woman. So good; it's the best thing in the whole wide world."

"It's sticky!" Lars-Erik exclaims in disgust and pulls his hand out.

Torsten chuckles. "That will feel really good on your wee-wee too. And when you move it in and out, she will really like it, too. In fact, she'll love it. Let me show you."

And with a brutal thrust, he is inside of her. She stares up at him, too horrified to speak; the bile rises in her throat and she thinks she's going to be sick. She's going to be sick. She's going to be sick.

"But you're hurting Miss Paulssen!"

"No, no, no;" Torsten laughs mid-thrust. "She's only crying because it feels so good." He reaches out to caress the right side of her face with the backs of his fingers. "Isn't that right, Miss Paulssen?"

But she is weeping too hard, being pounded into so hard she cannot speak; her tears roll into her ears, her nose drips phlegm into her throat, making her choke with each one of his thrusts. She but stares at him, the man who had been all her desire made flesh, the only man who had loved her, the only man who had cared. The hips that had given her pleasure unspeakable, the eyes that had made her soul soar into their skies, the lips that had made her dare believe dreams could come true.

His spit falls into her eyes, his groans make her stomach roll with nausea, his sperm floods her insides. 

She does not speak as Torsten cleans up and leaves with the boy, does not move until she can be sure they have made it downstairs. 

Only then, with his sperm still running down her thighs, she staggers to the study and opens the desk drawer.

She loads the pistol with six bullets and waits.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post [here.](http://aikainkauna.tumblr.com/post/133417415298/his-little-instrument)


End file.
